The Special Meeting
by sui no ryoku
Summary: A naruto, Ranma 12, Kenshin and Inu Yasha spoof. A long story. the rest of the chapters are still under construction. Made by Ryoku. I also forgot to mention some secret characters. Wait for the other chapters and we'll keep in touch. Thanx guys!
1. Chapter 1

The Special Meeting

Naruto: Hey Hey!

Sasuke: Shut up Naruto!

Kakashi: Hey now! Don't get testy! Anyway were supposed to be at the hokage's place at 6:00.

Sakura: Isn't it at 7:43?

Kakashi: No, I heard 6:00

Sasuke: I agree with Kakashi

Naruto: Actually, I agree with Sakura.

Kenshin: I don't agree with anyone because I don't know what you guys are talking about!

Naruto: Get out of here, whoever you are!

Kakashi: Aren't you Kenshin, that guy we saw passing us 3 minutes ago?

Kenshin: Yes and I have come to steal your land!

Sasuke: I'll handle this one!

_They fight for a while. Apparently, Kenshin wasn't in the best shape, so he lost the battle. He started crying for no reason._

Sasuke: why are you crying?

Kenshin: You hit my gut really hard!!!

Sasuke: I only touched it…

Ryoga: Here we are! Miami Beach!

_All the characters there look at him strangely…_

Kakashi: You ding-dong! This is Konoha!

Ryoga: What!?

Ranma: I knew we should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque! But no! You wouldn't listen! No no no no no!

_He rants on for about ten minutes. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all leave because they got bored…_

Sasuke: Who were those strangely weird people anyway?

Kakashi: I don't know.

Sakura: OH MY GOSH! IT'S 5:57!!!

Kakashi! Let's go then!!!

_They run and they run until they get to his house. Apparently Sakura's watch was broken and it was only 3:35. When they get to his house, there in for a big surprise._

Hokage: What are you here for?

Kakashi: Were here for our mission.

Hokage: What? Your mission only starts at 6:00. Why are you here now?

Sakura: Because it's 6:00.

Hokage: No. It's 3:36.

Sasuke: What?

Ryoga: Here we are! Miami Beach!

_The Hokage looks at him strangely…_

Hokage: Get this buffoon out of my house!

Ryoga: Miami Beach is a house?

_Kenshin knocks out Ryoga._

Hokage: You saved me from true idiocy! Here's your reward!

Inu Yasha: Yo

Sasuke: And who are you?

I'm Inu Yasha! And I've come to destroy this house!

Naruto: I'll handle this one Sasuke!

_The fight takes a while but eventually Naruto lost._

Naruto: Ow!

Sakura: I'll handle this one!

_Sakura fights Inu Yasha. Eventually, Inu Yasha loses the fight!_

Sakura: That'll teach you!

Naruto: How come you won and I lost?

Sakura: Because you used brute strength and I flirted with him

Inu Yasha: I love Kagome, Kikyo and now, this lady

Kagome and Kikyo: Well, who's side are you on bub?

Inu Yasha: No!!!!!!

_The hokage looks at him strangely..._

Hokage: Well, you'd better get out of here. I'll send you a note to let you know when I am ready.

Kakashi: OK.

_When they leave, they do some stuff. By the time there done, the time is 5:54. A note goes flying in the wind._

Kakashi: What's this? It says: I am ready now.

Naruto: Well let's go!

_6 min. later, they arrive at his house._

Hokage: Ah! You're here!

Naruto: Yes. What is our assignment?

Hokage: Your assignment is to kill Barney.

Sasuke: You mean that annoying guy on TV?

Hokage: Yes. Now go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_They get a plane to the studio. The guys were currently working on a video on live television._

Naruto: OK! Let's move in!

Sasuke: Right

Ryoga: Here we are, Miami Beach!

Sasuke: Oh shut up! You've annoyed us enough already!

Ranma: We'll be leaving now.

Ranma: This time, I lead the way!

Ryoga: No! I know where Miami Beach is!

Ranma: Oh yeah? Well tell me this: WHY ARE WE IN A STUDIO!?!?!?!?

Ryoga: Um… Destiny?

Ranma: Right… Now I'm leading the way!!!

Ryoga: Fine.

_They leave…_

Naruto: Alright! Now with the assassination! Plus, I never liked Barney anyway!

Sasuke: No one does Naruto! That's why were going to assassinate him!

Sakura: Duh…

_They get on stage! Apparently, they were doing a shooting on live TV. So they were going to do a little broadcasting of their own…_

Sakura: There he is! Let's smite him!

_They smite him on live TV. They start to speak…_

Sasuke: This is Barney's head. If you want to die with him, call 1-800-SMITE BARNY

_They get off the set._

Hokage: Well, I see that you have come back.

Naruto: Yep! Here's his head.

Hokage: Excellent job! Now I have another job for you.

Kakashi: What is it, Lord Hokage?

Hokage: My job for you is to guide that buffoon back to his country!

Sakura: Oh Ryoga?

Hokage: Yes, the buffoon.

Hokage: I believe that his house is somewhere near here.

Kakashi: I don't know where he is. But last I saw him, he was at the studio trying to find Miami Beach.

Hokage: Well then lead them to Miami Beach! Just get them away from me!

Kakashi: Yes, Lord Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escorting Ryoga and Ranma

Sasuke: Alright guys!

Naruto: Aw man! This is the worst mission ever!

Kakashi: Well, the Hokage said when we complete this mission, we will get $393 dollars.

Naruto: The only words I heard were $393 dollars.

Sakura: Naruto!

Kakashi: It's ok. Besides, were low on money.

Sakura: Well, it's just not right.

Kakashi: Oh well.

Sasuke: Let's just get it over with.

Naruto: Right!

_They get to the spot where they are. Apparently, they just broke into someone's house misleadingly thinking it was Miami Beach._

Sasuke: Oh, so now you guys go bother some old ladies in a pen house.

Sakura: How dumb are you, Ryoga?

Ryoga: I've got an I.Q. of 59.

Naruto: OK. Now how smart are you?

Ranma: Smarter than you! I know that much!

Sasuke: Finally! Someone who agrees with me!!!

Sakura: I agree with you, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Get away from me woman!

Sakura: sniff sniff.

Kakashi: Let's go already!

Naruto: OK.

Ranma: Where?

Kakashi: To Miami Beach of course! Hmm… Our Hokage sent us to escort you to Miami Beach.

Ranma: Oh. LET'S GO!!!!!!

_So they get them to the airport and they are on their way._

Kakashi: Bye guys!

_They go back to the Hokage's house to get their prize._

Naruto: Hi!

Hokage: Back already?

Naruto: Yep. Now where's our money?

Hokage: Wait. There are more mission's for me to give you before the money.

Naruto: Oh.

Hokage: Goodbye for now! Come back tomorrow and I'll give you your next mission.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mission Impossible

Kakashi: Well, what do you guys want to do while were waiting for our mission?

Naruto: RAMEN!!!

Kakashi: Something other than ramen.

Sasuke: A sparring match, you know, to warm up for our mission?

Kakashi: Great suggestion.

Sakura: Who against who?

Kakashi: Me and Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Kakashi: You heard me.

Naruto: I think the pairs are just FINE.

Sakura: PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH

Naruto: Ow!

Sakura: You deserved it!!!

Kakashi: LET'S GET ON WITH OUR SPARRING MATCH!!!

Naruto: Ok.

_They go out to the wilderness of Konoha and start training._

Naruto: Shadow Clone justu!

Sakura: Shadow Clone justu!

_They both make two clones._

Sakura: Ha!

_She throws a kunai at the two of the clones._

Sakura: Huh?

Naruto: I'm above you Sakura!

Sakura: Double huh?

_A note flies in front of Naruto's face._

Naruto: Hey!

Kakashi: It's says: I am ready to give you guys your mission.

Sakura: Bye guys!

Sasuke: Why aren't you coming?

Sakura: Emphases on the "guys."

Naruto: Well, you're coming anyway!

Sakura: How are _you _going to get to get me to go?

Naruto: Who ever said_ I _was going to get you to go?

Naruto: Will you do the honors, Sasuke?

Sasuke: With pleasure.

_He punches Sakura in her stomach._

Sakura: ………

Kakashi: You guys are so cruel, but it worked.

_They get to his place. Sakura slowly wakes up…_

Sakura: Huh? How did I get here?

Hokage: That's not important right now.

Hokage: Inu Yasha has been destroying our parts of Konoha. Homes destroyed, the ramen shop, destroyed, more homes destroyed.

Naruto: RAMEN!!!

Naruto: Let's get him!!!!!!!!

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Hunt for Inu Yasha

Naruto: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!

Sasuke: Well, I'm going to get him first.

Kakashi: I hope he didn't destroy the Pervert Hermit!

Sakura: Wha????

Kakashi: He's the one who made this book.

Naruto: You mean: The Nasty Book???

Kakashi: Yes, as you so call it. The Nasty Book.

_Sasuke slaps him silly…_

You loser!!! How dare you read such pervertedness!

_He takes the book and throws it in a nearby puddle._

Kakashi: How dare you take my 2nd edition book out of my hands!

_He slaps Sasuke across the face silly…_

Sakura: Hey! We should be saving our energy for Inu Yasha!

Kakashi: You are right.

Naruto: There he is!

Inu Yasha: Wind Scar!!!

Naruto: The other ramen stand! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GET HIM!!!  
Sakura: Right!

_They get to Inu Yasha. _

Sasuke: Me first!

Sakura: No! Me first! I know his weakness!

Kakashi: Fine. Go ahead. But don't blame me when you die.

Sakura: I won't!

_Sakura gets to Inu Yasha._

Sakura: Hey pretty boy!

Inu Yasha: OH NO!!!  
Sakura: Why don't me and you go get a champaine and talk about our feelings?

Inu Yasha: NO!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Or maybe your girlfriends will have your head.

Inu Yasha: What do you mean?

Sakura: Oh, girls!

Kagome and Kikyo: Hey! You're my boyfriend!

Kikyo: No he's mine!

Kagome: No, he's mine!

Sakura: Why don't you beat him and see whose boyfriend he is?

Kagome: That's a great idea!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inu Yasha: OW!!!

Kagome and Kikyo: NOW!!!

_They beat him in to a pulp. They now tie him up and take him to their place._

Sakura: Mission done.

_They go to the Hokage's place._

Sakura: I drove him away.

Hokage: Well, great! Now, There are two more missions before you're done

Naruto: Alright! $393 dollars, here we come!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Present

Hokage: What!?!?!? Are you kiddin' me!?!?!?!? The Hokage!?!?!?!?

Naruto: Well….Yeah man! Where's our money!?!?!?!?!?

Hokage: Hahaha! You're funny. There are still two more missions before you get that prize. And that mission is tying up Kenshin and bringing him to me.

Kakashi: That won't be hard.

Hokage: Oh, you should go now. He's near the mind field of Konoha.

Kakashi: Oh SNAP!

Sasuke: LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!!!!

_They start to go. Out of nowhere, Metamorphoze starts to play in the atmosphere._

Naruto: WOW! This music is cool!

Gackt: You like it? Thanks!

Naruto: You're welcome.

Gackt: I'll give you the lyrics!

Gackt: I'm frozen in place by the pounding of my heart  
pieces of you fall into the deep darkness  
in this world where there's no running away  
above all else, I wished I could have kept you safe

still now... even now more than anyone's kind words  
I wish to feel those lips, _your_ lips on me gently

one day even this endless space will bid a fond farewell  
but I'll never forget you, the way I remember you. 

my memory of you can take away  
the pain that no one else can erase  
even more so than any words, no matter how kind

just now, I screamed out your name again and again

we may keep making the same mistakes over and over but  
I'm determined to keep the promise we made.

still now... even now more than anyone's kind words  
I want to take you in my arms, once more

still now I will continue to fight for you  
until the day we can laugh together again. 

Naruto: Hmm… That's how I feel about Sakura. Thanks man!

Gackt: Anytime.

They get to Kenshin. They fight, hit his gut, kidnap him, tie him and bring him to the Hokage.

Hokage: Well thank you for bringing him.

Kakashi: Well, it wasn't tough. Although he was about to touch a mine…

Hokage: Well, who really cares. Just as long as he didn't touch a mine and you brought him to _me._

Naruto: Do we get our money **_yet???_**

Hokage: No! There's still one more mission for me to give you!!!!

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Suicidal Mission

Hokage: This mission requires skill, cunning, stealth and-

Naruto: Does it involve Sasuke's brother!?!?!? 'Cause if it does, I'm gonna scream!!!

Sasuke: If it does, I'm gonna get REVENGE!!! _He is now cupping his hands…_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Hokage: Actually, it does involve what's his name… Ictaccie?

Sasuke: ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!  
Hokage: Yes, that's his name. Also those people that work for Oruchimaru. First, I'd think about getting Oruchimaru's followers. Then, get Itachi.

Kakashi: I'd suggest-

Naruto: Who cares!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!

_Then, go!! starts playing in the background._

Naruto: Hmmm… good chase music!

_They eventually get to the wilderness of Konoha and start training. They train for about a week before they go to chase Oruchimaru's followers. They are now behind a bush listening to Oruchimaru speaks… _

Oruchimaru: We will advance closer to Konoha in three days. GET READY!!!

Followers: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

Naruto: Those sick, twisted minds.

Sasuke: Those brilliant minds!!!

Kakashi: You know, they should have realized that were behind here by now…

Sasuke: Don't push it, Kakashi!!!

Follower #2: _Throws a kunai at a nearby bush._

Sasuke: I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH IT!!! YOU'VE JUST MADE IT HARDER FOR US NOW!!!! ARRGH! I'M SOUROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!! ESPECAILLY YOU, NARUTO!!!

Naruto: Save it for the battle loser!

Sakura: I think that battle would be right now!!!

Follower #1: LET'S BATTLE!!!

_They start fighting. Apparently, the followers weren't ready because they're severe cockiness got the better of them. So they lost._

Kakashi: That seemed too easy.

Sasuke: Kakashi! Behind you!!!

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Oruchimaru

Oruchimaru: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Did you think that battle would be easy!?!?

Naruto: Actually…yes. For a second there, we thought that the battle would be easy.

Sasuke: I second that speech.

Kakashi: I triple that speech.

Oruchimaru: Well now you have to face me! Oruchimaru!!!

Oruchimaru: Oh yeah! You can hand over Sasuke now.

Sasuke: OK.

_Sasuke walks over to Oruchimaru. Before he can get there, Sakura comes and stops him and forcefully carried him back. Kakashi made sure that Sasuke wasn't going anywhere. So when he was back, he took out a rope and frantically tied him, dug a very deep hole, put him in the hole and buried him. For making sure that he was packed up tight, Naruto stomped on the pile making sure he was dead. Then, Kakashi came in and kept slapping him and beating him to make sure he was unconscious. He picked him up and put him farther away from the battle spot. He did the same thing that he did to Sasuke. They finally get back into the battle…_

Oruchimaru: Before we start the battle, I would like to make a quick word to the Narrator. STOP WRITING SO MUCH!!! IT MAY BE FUNNY, BUT STOP WRITING SO MUCH!!!

Kakashi: OK. Let's get on with the battle!

_So after a lot of writing from the-_

Narrator: I'm back! Kakashi, stop trying to take my place as the narrator. You already have a place in the story I'm writing. If you're going to be the narrator, at least make it sound good. So as I was going to say…

_After he was done with Naruto, Kakashi starts the fight into a long boring story. Well skip the battle OK? All you need to know is that Oruchimaru lost._

Oruchimaru: huff puff huff puff huff puff

Kakashi: You lost. Now get out of our sight.

Oruchimaru: I would, but I'm very tired.

Kakashi: I thought I wouldn't have to resort to this move.

_He walks up to Oruchimaru_

Kakashi: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!!!

Oruchimaru: OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!

_He starts to fly in the air and falls an hour later._

Kakashi: That'll teach him.

Sakura: What about Sasuke and Naruto?

Kakashi: I'll deal with them.

_He digs them out. It took two hours because he forgot where he put them._

Sasuke: So… who won?

Sakura: Do you see Oruchimaru anywhere?

Naruto and Sasuke: No…

Kakashi: What she's trying to say is that we won the battle.

Sasuke: Ok. So where are we going now…

Kakashi: Were going to train right here for the big battle.

Sasuke: You're right. My brother's strong.

Kakashi: Right.

Naruto: Well, let's start!

Kakashi: Well, I see you're pumped…

Naruto: Well of course! Man, I mean seriously! We have been buried for two hours!!!

Sasuke: He's right for once. We missed the second part of the training. And that was Oruchimaru.

Kakashi: Are we going to train or what?

Sakura: Yes! Let's train!!!

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Where's Itachi?

Sasuke: Man, I can't wait to face off Itachi!

Naruto: Do you think you're ready, Sasuke?

Sasuke: My seal is ready to crack when I face him.

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Sakura, I'm gonna tell you this once and I gonna tell it straight: I HATE YOU SAKURA!!!

Sakura: NO!!!!!!!

Sasuke: YES!!!

Sakura: NO!!!!

Sasuke: YES!!!!!!

Sakura; NO!!!!!

Sasuke: -

Kakashi: WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!?!?!?!?

Naruto: Ya you guys! We've been listening for 5 minutes!

Sasuke and Sakura: O.K.

Sasuke: Now, to find Itachi.

Kakashi I have been waiting for this for awhile now!

Lee: And so have I!

All but Lee: LEE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Lee: Yes.

Kakashi: Where did you come from?

_Picks up weights from the ground_

Lee: Remember these?

Kakashi: You're weights!!!

Lee: Yes. I took them off to catch up to you… I heard that you guys captured Kenshin and shooed off Inu Yasha.

Sakura: Don't forget we assassinated Barney!

Lee: No, you didn't. He's still alive. What you saw was the wrong guy. He was a stunt double. He's still looking for you.

Sakura: He's probably gonna hold a long grudge 'cause he's not gonna find me!

Lee: No, I bet he will.

Sasuke: Anyway, we have to find Itachi!

Lee: The first thing you have to think about is where he is.

Sasuke: Well, he's usually with Kisame, so wherever he is, Itachi will be.

Kakashi: Well, let's go!

_They run for a few minutes. Not so far away, they find him robbing a bank for the precious, Jewel of Power to give to the akatsuki leader. But, they fail, knowing that it is not in any Jewelry stores. They then find Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Rock Lee heading towards them. You will read more in the next chapter._

_To be continued…_

_Also see, Barney's Revenge, to get the story on how he survived and more! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Found You!!!

Sasuke: Where is Itachi?

Itachi: I am right here. I see you haven't gotten any stronger than what I thought I told you. I am very disappointed in what I see. I will just have to do something about that.

Sasuke: O.o?

Itachi: Hmm… well, I'll just have to show you.

_He shows a diagram of what he's going to do to him._

Sasuke: OH MY GOSH!!!!!  
Itachi: Enough with the chit-chat. Let's get on with it.

Ranma: NOT JUST YET!!!

Ryoga: YA!!!

Itachi: Who are these fools?

Naruto: This is Ranma and Ryoga. Ranma, Ryoga, this is Itachi.

Ranma and Ryoga: HI ITACHI!!!

Itachi: Well, I'll just have to do the same thing I'm going to do to my little brother.

Ranma and Ryoga: BROTHERS!?!?!?!?

Sakura: Yes.

Lee: These two are brothers.

Ranma and Ryoga: Oh.

Ranma and Ryoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Why are you two in sync?

Ranma and Ryoga: We dunno.

Ranma: Oh well.

Ryoga: Let's get this done.

_So they start the challenge._

Itachi: DDR!!!!

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Itachi: DDR!!! I have the PS2, The power box and the pad. You wanna play?

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Itachi: DDR!

Everyone: O.o?

Sasuke: I was expecting a fight, but that works too! I guess.

Itachi: C'mon! It'll be just like old times.

Sasuke: We had old times????

_Future_

Itachi (old): C'mon bro! Let's play DDR!

Sasuke (old): OOOOOKKK…

_Present_

Sasuke: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: Oh don't be like that.

Kiba: Did I hear someone say DDR?

Itachi: I did.

Kiba:_ Faints_

Itachi: O.o?

Naruto: C'mon! Let's get this over with.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The DDR Challenge

Itachi: Well Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ranma and Ryoga, get ready. This is it.

_He shows some sort of tournament sheet._

Kiba: I'll go up first.

Itachi: OK.

_They start the game_

Itachi: Hah! You have no skill.

Kiba: Then I'll have to take a solider pill

_gulp_

Itachi: You think that'll help?

Kiba: Don't forget, this also increases my speed.

Itachi: OH CRAP!

Kiba: Yes.

_Kiba eventually wins._

Itachi: Oh man.

Lee: OK. It's my turn.

_Takes off his weights._

Itachi: WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW HEAVY ARE THESE WEIGHTS?????

Lee: Very. Let's get this over with.

_They start the game_

Lee: You suck, dude.

Itachi (thinking): NO! I CAN'T LOSE TO HIM!!!

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The DDR Challenge Continued

(If you see that there are italics in the writing when someone's speaking in this chapter, it means there thinking. I will keep it that way.)

_Previously on chapter 11…_

_Lee is now facing off against Itachi in a battle that could change the world… a DDR match. Itachi is screwing up royally. Will the odds change or will Lee keep stoning Itachi. Find out now._

Lee: You suck man.

Itachi: _Oh no!! If I lose now… then Kisame will make fun of me like no tomorrow._

Naruto: GO LEE!!!

Sasuke: NARUTO YOU INCOMPETENT BOOB!!! SHUT UP!!!!

Naruto: sniff sniff

Itachi: _Time to fight dirty…_

Itachi: Hey Lee!!! There's Gai Sensei!!!

Lee: WHERE!?!?!?

_Lee stops dancing and looks around the surrounding area._

Lee: He isn't there!

Itachi: SUCKER!!!

_Itachi shows Lee his screen. It says WINNER. His says LOSER._

Lee: Not fair!

Itachi: Kisame… Official Akatsuki Rule Book (DDR)

Kisame: It says right here in paragraph 27 sub-section 33 that you are allowed to use any form of cheating or ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu against any opponent in DDR. Sorry, no wait, I'm not, rules are rules.

Itachi: Man, that's why you and I are friends.

Kisame: It also says in paragraph 40 sub-section 202, that you are also allowed tag-teams in this game. Therefore you will need a separate pad, connecting to the same console as your partner. Thus, bringing us to paragraph 41 that the tag-team partners are allowed to use shuriken and kunai at the opposing tag-team partner. These are the tag-team rules.

Everybody: WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW…

Akastuki Leader: I never knew that you could speak and read so elegantly…

Kisame: I've been practicing.

Itachi: Anyway, let's get this underway!

Next: Sasuke and Itachi


End file.
